Just One of the Princes
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. "Just One of the Princes" is the first episode of season one of Sofia the First, following the TV pilot movie, . Summary strives to become the first princess to earn a spot on her school's flying derby team. Although paired with the overly-anxious horse Minimus, Sofia learns to believe in herself and proves that a princess can do anything she sets her mind to. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Minimus (first appearance) * Prince James * Princess Amber * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Prince Hugo (first appearance) * Sir Gilliam (first appearance) * Clover * Mia * Robin * Baileywick * Princess Hildegard (first appearance) * Princess Clio (first full appearance) Villains: * None Other characters: * Coachman (first appearance) * Prince Chad (no lines; cameo) * Whatnaught (no lines) * Merryweather * Fauna * Flora * Princess Jun (no lines; cameo) * Princess Mae (no lines) * Prince Mike Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Royal Preparatory Academy Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Hand fans * Derby tiara * Opera glasses (first appearance) * Carrot Vehicles * Flying stage coaches Cast Songs * "Princess Things" * "Anything" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Jess Harnell as Cedric, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Wayne Brady as Clover, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Meghan Strange as Robin, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna * Additional Voices: Wayne Brady, Colin Ford, Coco Grayson, Hayden Byerly, Jess Harnell, Travis Willingham * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Larry Leker, Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones * Storyboard Revisions: Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Dee Farnsworth * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections with previous events * The Amulet of Avalor gave the power to talk to animals in the pilot movie, . Notes/trivia * The title is a play on "Just one of the guys." * Disney Press published a book adaptation in the World of Reading line on June 3, 2014. * Eventually, Sofia will influence some of the princesses to take part in flying horses, as seen in "Substitute Cedric", and even in "Minimus is Missing". Errors * Jess Harnell is credited as Cedric, who doesn't appear. Quotes : Good morning, Sir Gilliam. Sir Gilliam: Oh. Hello, princess. The bleachers are right over there. Sofia: I didn't come to watch, Sir Gilliam. I came to try out for the team. Sir Gilliam: What?! : What will the other princes say? : They'll be too busy laughing to say anything. Sofia: It gives me the power to talk to animals. Minimus: Well, then, let me give you a piece of advice. If you want to win, you'll pick another horse. You see, I have short legs, small wings, I don't fly fast, I worry about everything. (shudders) Oh... 'Sofia: (chuckles) I think you're perfect, just the way you are. Princess Hildegard: Amber, is that your sister up there? Amber: Oh. I can't believe she's really doing it. Sofia: I can't even make it to the finish line, and I only have one more day until the race. Amber said I should quit. I don't know what to do. Robin: My mother had a saying. The early bird gets the worm. Mia: What does Sofia need a worm for? Clover: She doesn't, Mia. Hey, what Robin's trying to say is, get an early start tomorrow. Prince Hugo: You should go back to where you belong, with the other princesses. Amber: You were great, Sofia. I was wrong. Flying derby is a princess thing. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes